Firebender, Jedi Knight, Father
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: Anakin has left the known galaxy to an unknown planet. But this planet is very strong in the Force-and its nations will soon be at war. But Skywalker has another concern. His family.
1. Prologue

**Please review. I love feedback, but flames (the review kind) will be mixed with gasoline and used to burn down the Jedi Temple. I don't own Star Wars.**

Anakin flew as fast as the ship would go.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from the Chancellor.

 _The Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be...unnatural._

Anakin shivered. He had told Palpatine- _Sideous-_ he had to think. But he didn't need to think. He needed to run. Everything he knew about the kindly old man in the Chancellor's robes had been a lie. A scam. A trick to get him to fall.

He quickly went into hyperspace. That was close. No-one had technically been chasing him but... A coldness took ahold of his heart when he thought of the traitor. There was no other way to describe him.

Good thing he had left that holo for Obi-Wan to find.

)O0o0O(

Obi-Wan gently pushed open the door to Anakin's quarters. He had just been meditating and for some reason got the impression that he should go check on Anakin. But Anakin wasn't here. Something wasn't right...

Then he realized it. The place was actually clean. No droids, no half-finished projects on the tables. Did he leave?

Obi-Wan spotted the holo on the immaculate table. With a sense of great foreboding, he reached out and turned it on.

" _If this is Obi-Wan Kenobi I am speaking to, then listen closely. If not, find him as fast as you can and give him this message."_ He paused for a bit. " _Obi-Wan, I need you to listen to this, then give it to the Council. As you know, the Chancellor invited me to the Opera House with him. During that time, I have learned something that may decide the fate of the galaxy."_ Holo-Anakin paused for a moment. _"The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have all been looking for."_

Anakin related the whole story, including leaving to an unknown planet. When the holo was over, Obi-Wan was shaking. Nevertheless, he picked it up and headed for the Council room.

)O0o0O(

The holo ended, and the Jedi Council murmured among themselves.

"Leaving, Anakin is. Spoil the Sith's plans, this may."

"Yes." Mace Windu's calming voice was quieted to speak with Master Yoda. "If that is our plan, we must wait to retrieve him." Obi-Wan nodded. "But now, we must deal with the problem at hand."

Shaak Ti nodded. "Darth Sidious is here. We must get the word out before he takes action. But discreetly."

"I and three other Masters will confront Palpatine. The rest, get the word out, but quietly. We don't want him to take any more action against us. All in favor?" The Council nodded assent. "Good. I declare this meeting adjourned."

)O0o0O(

"You came back."

Master Windu nodded, glancing at the miraculously unharmed others. Except for Palpatine's body. All had felt the earlier wash of light that had come with the Sith Lord's death. And Dooku had died by Anakin's hand, leaving no trained Sith-except for Ventress and her sisters-alive. Anakin had played his part and fulfilled the prophecy. Finally.

"We will have to explain to this to the Senate."

Obi-Wan nodded. "But now, let us celebrate the restoration of balance."

Mace smiled wearily. "Yes. I will contact and inform the Senate and Council of this. The Lord of the Sith is, at last, gone."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know, I know, I really suck at updates. But at least I'm doing them.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfic site. You are not dumb. Figure it out.**

"Luke! Leia! Let's go, let's go! The flight leaves in thirty minutes!"

"Coming, Mom!"

This sort of conversation often happened in the Skywalker household. But today was a special day. The Republic had made contact with a new planet-and with that planet, new Force users. Which was why Senator Amidala was taking her twelve-year-old twins with her to one of the four divided sections of the planet-the chain of islands that called themselves the Fire Nation.

 _The Fire Nation..._ mused Padme. _What connection do they have to fire? And why'd they name their kingdom after it?_ The Jedi Council hadn't given much information out regarding the actual planet, never mind the Force users they said they'd discovered.

"We're ready, Mom," twin voices chorused.

"Good. Let's go."

)O0o0O(

Luke and Leia gazed out in wonder at the island chain. They had rarely left Coruscant, so such natural beauty was new to them.

"It's _incredible,_ " Leia breathed.

"Alright, kiddos, get down from there. I need to land." The pilot was a jolly man with a laugh in everything he said.

"'Kay," they said, unwilling to argue with such a merry man. And they wanted to go down there and look at everything as soon as possible.

)O0o0O(

The twins ran into the street, guzzling up the sights and sounds of the Fire Nation. Luke opened a sketchbook and started to draw rudimentary outlines of everything. Leia dashed around, soaking up as much as possible.

Then they heard the sound of marching feet.

"Hey! You!"

Leia, ever the fighter, retorted with, "Who, me? What do you want that _I_ have? 'Cuz I'm _not_ going to give it to you."

The older man looked puzzled. "What? Oh. No, not like that. Me and my squad have orders to escort Senator Amidala from the Galactic Republic to Fire Lord Zuko."

Leia turned around. "MOM!"

The Senator looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Leia?"

"Escort's here!"

Padme Amidala, ever gracious, tapped her son on the shoulder where he was sketching a fruit from the vendor in front of him.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Come. As your sister put it, 'escort's here.'"

Luke fell behind his mother as they walked towards the squad of armored men.

"You are Senator Amidala?"

"Yes. Shall we go?"

The commander nodded to his men. They surrounded Luke, Leia, and their mother as they headed off to the Fire Palace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here comes Anakin...**

* * *

The Skywalker twins stood on either side of their mother, Leia on the left, Luke on the right. They stood before huge metal doors with bronze designs threaded through iron. Leia reached out. They opened at just a touch.

"Presenting Senator Amidala and her two children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker." They walked into a room decorated in deep reds and blacks, a low throne at the end. Seated in that throne was a 17 year old boy with black hair and a burn scar blinding one eye. To his right was an armored man. His helmet covered the lower half of his face, but he had icy blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes.

"Fire Lord Zuko. I am honored that you accepted the invitation." Senator Amidala nodded respectfully.

"Senator Amidala of the Galactic Republic. I am honored myself that your country would be kind enough to extend one." Zuko nodded in turn. The supposed Fire Lord had a tired expression and eyes that belonged on a veteran of war, not a young man.

"Yes. One question before we begin negotiations, though. Why is your planet divided by elements?"

"I cannot give you a demonstration, but my-" He paused here for a moment, unsure, "- _bodyguard_ will be happy to." He nodded to the armored man at his side. The man stepped into the space between them and started to do the most incredible things the Senator and her children had ever seen.

The bodyguard moved with the precision and grace of a Jedi. But no Jedi could do what he was doing.

Fire leapt from his hands and curled and bent to his will. Orange fingers darted around him, throwing sparks into a complex pattern that whirled and whisked around the viewers. When he was done, the masked man simply stood and bowed to the visitors.

Senator Amidala caught a glimpse of those incredibly familiar blue eyes again.

Leia was the one to break the silence. "That. Was. So. Cool! You _have_ to teach me how to do that!"

The bodyguard's eyes crinkled so that it seemed he was smiling. Then they unwrinkled, and he pivoted on his heel and strode over to Zuko. He bent down and pressed a button on his helmet, though the visitors couldn't see what it did. After about half a minute of whispering, he pressed the button again and straightened up.

"My bodyguard doesn't think it's safe for us here. He suggests a change in location."

"Where to, Fire Lord?"

"My uncle Iro is very hospitable. I am sure he will let us stay at his home. It will also give us a chance to speak more freely." Apparently, Zuko disliked formalities as much as Senator Amidala did.

"It sounds wonderful. When should we leave?"

"Is tomorrow alright?"

Amidala's shoulders relaxed slightly, something about four people in the galaxy would have noticed - and two of them were her children. "Perfect, Lord Zuko. Now, I believe we are done for today?"

"Yes. I will have my guards show you and your children to your rooms." Zuko snapped his fingers, and three guards came up behind them.

"It is an honor, Fire Lord Zuko."

"As it is for me, Senator Amidala." The Senator and her children graciously accepted the guiding hands of the guards. "I will see you tomorrow, to set off. You may also see...some other aspects of this planet."

Leia looked back as the trio was leaving and saw the Fire Lord talking with his bodyguard in low but easy tones. They seemed like...like...

 _Master and Padawan_ flitted across her mind. But that was impossible! These weren't Jedi!

 _Maybe not,_ murmured the Force to her. _But they are Force-sensitive._

* * *

 **Review. Put words in the word box below. Please.**


End file.
